1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blower housing of a hydrogen recirculation device for a fuel cell vehicle.
2. Background Art
A hydrogen recirculation device for a fuel cell vehicle serves to collect and compress hydrogen and supply hydrogen to a fuel cell stack by using a blower motor.
A hydrogen side of a common distributor has a very high relative humidity due to water generated in a fuel cell stack and external humidifying water, and condensation occurs a lot in a fuel cell stack.
If condensate water is not appropriately removed and goes back into a fuel cell stack, a supply of reactant gas is disturbed, whereby the effective reactant area size is reduced, causing a severe threat to driving.
Removing condensate water from the fuel cell system is very important for a cold start of an engine. If water remains in the fuel cell system when an operation of the fuel cell system stops, it may freeze and cause a malfunction of the system.
In the hydrogen recirculation device, condensate water can be generated by a temperature change when hydrogen is compressed and supplied to a fuel cell stack. In order to minimize the generation of condensate water, a temperature deviation in the hydrogen recirculation device should be kept uniform, and a housing should be designed to keep its temperature distribution uniform when heat is discharged through cooling pins.
In a conventional art, as shown in FIG. 1, cooling pins 11 are arranged outside a housing body 10 without considering air flow direction in a fuel processing system (FPS) 15, whereby cooling efficiency is remarkably low and a temperature deviation is large.
FIG. 2 shows a computational fluid dynamics (CFD) interpretation which represents a heat transfer inside the FPS of the conventional hydrogen recirculation device.
In the housing of the conventional hydrogen recirculation device, as shown in FIG. 2, the cooling pins 11 are arranged in a vertical direction to the air flow direction. Therefore, a heat discharging effect is small, and it is difficult to achieve sufficient cooling effect using air flow when internally generated heat is externally discharged.
Thus, a rear portion of the housing which is opposite to air flow partially has a high temperature value, badly affecting durability of an insulating film of a motor.
In addition, a plurality of stagnation points of air flow are generated due to such arrangement of the cooling pins, and thus a flow separation point on a surface of the housing moves forward, whereby there is a disadvantage in designing a cooling structure which considers air flow.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.